The shipment and transportation of photovoltaic modules can be costly and time intensive. Because photovoltaic modules can be susceptible to damage when dropped or jostled, shipment of the photovoltaic modules often involves the use of packing materials. Depending on its wattage, a single module can cost over $200. Therefore it's critical that modules are transported in a way that protects them from breaking. Unfortunately, the manual removal of the packing materials by installation workers can be time intensive. In particular, corner protectors generally have to be removed one at a time, greatly increasing an amount of time needed to unpack a number of the photovoltaic modules. For these reasons, packing materials that can be quickly removed are desired.